Death
by Nagumo
Summary: A story where Sakurazaki Setsuna dies. Brief, unpleasant, and extremely rare. I think there's only one other fic that has killed off the poor girl.


To spare Setsuna of future gawdawful fanfics, I have decided to kill her.

I do not own Negima, or Sakurazaki Setsuna.

* * *

Setsuna had never imagined what death would be like. It had never occurred to her even consider the question of how she may die or why. All that mattered to her was that Konoka was safe, that Konoka was protected and so on.

But now, now Setsuna might have an answer to the question of what her death would be like.

It was painful, bloody and loud. Her sword arm was in the process of being gnawed off by a curiously amphibian-looking demon from behind while the murderous rat like demon in front of her sank its dirty and sharp claws into her chest and stomach. Her blood painted the face of the rat demon's face as it's green lolling tongue drooled and licked its chops as though to savour the life draining away from her wounds.

Setsuna had been screaming in pain before but now she was rendered speechless by the raging throbbing and coldness of her body abused beyond all mortal comprehension. A human body shouldn't lose so much blood and live, but then Setsuna wasn't exactly human.

Oh and the noise, the terrible noise that penetrated her pain fogged mind. Setsuna could hear Asuna bellowing in rage as the swift 'shwick, shwick' of her terrible sword rented apart the flesh and bones of demons. Then there was the sound of furious gunfire from Mana, the dark-skinned miko was silent letting her weapons do the talking. Latin spells from Negi were uttered as he tore through the mob. Somewhere there was Kotarou and Kaede ganging up on a powerful summoned guardian, their shadow clones ripping through them like tissue. It was really unfortunate that the things kept on regenerating but there was nothing to be done about it. Kufei was somewhere in the din, probably protecting the back of one of the others because occasionally loud Chinese curses and meaty thuds could be heard.

How odd, Setsuna never realized she could recognize all of her friends by the sounds of their distinctive combat techniques.

They were all trying to get towards their mobbed companion before death claimed her. It was all in vain, the young swordswoman came to the realization that death was now her destiny.

Somewhere in the cacophony of battle, the half-demon could hear Konoka screaming and crying. It hurt to hear the sobbing and the screams of her charge, her friend, her first love but there was nothing she could do in the end.

A wet snap broke the din of combat as though it was thunder in a clear and quiet sky. Setsuna could not help but let a scream of pain tear out from her throat as the maw of the frog demon finally chewed its way through her arm.

MUNCH.

CRUNCH.

The thing took it's time to dramatically chew its hard-won prize of Shinmeiryu flesh.

Ala Alba let out a collective scream of rage and frustration.

The edge of the dying girl's vision was darkening. Before her was the sight of the slavering Rat demon, it's yellow and chipped teeth were terribly sharp and cruel. It was going to lunge at her throat and tear it out, but that wasn't what was on Setsuna's mind.

Her thoughts were on Konoka. To the very end, the other girl was a comfort in the dying half-demon's final moments. Surely, if Setsuna could protect her from this then she had done well. The quiet days of school, the friendship, the meals together, surely these were the greatest treasures that the young Setsuna could ever ask for. Ever hope for and it was enough, she had done enough.

"SETSUNA!!!"

A cry of pain so keen and so pure shattered that it could shatter the heavens.

It shattered the complacency of death that had taken hold of Setsuna for it was more painful than any wound she had received thus far. Konoka was crying for her, was fighting for her too from the sounds of it. How could Sakurazaki Setsuna give up so easily, she had to fight.

She had to live.

But despite Konoka's cry being one that could shatter the heavens, it was not something that could shatter the merciless claws and fangs of a ravenous demon that supped now on the broken body of a girl, once living and loved by friends.

The sickening crack of the neck and the sucking sound of a throat ripped open were extremely unique and haunting. The air from the lungs of the deceased body would whistle and gurgle from the neck wound as it sprayed blood outwards.

Thus ended the life of Sakurazaki Setsuna.

Swordswoman of the Shinmeiryu.

Companion of Ala Alba.

Friend.

Protector.

And now, no more.


End file.
